1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio signal processing, more particularly to a method and a system for noise reduction.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, there are two methods to reduce noise in audio signal. One is noise reduction by a single microphone, and the other is noise reduction by a microphone array. The conventional methods for noise reduction however are not sufficient in some applications. Thus, improved techniques for noise reduction are desired.